


Protecting Us

by MadMenagerie



Series: Shots of SoMa (A collection of one-shots) [3]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMenagerie/pseuds/MadMenagerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really something else!" He yelled at her, having just got home from Stein's extra lesson with the ridiculous candles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Us

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! This one is my favorite by far. I hope you guys get as caught up in it as I did. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think.

"You're really something else!" He yelled at her, having just got home from Stein's extra lesson with the ridiculous candles.

"Why are you mad at me for wanting to get stronger? That's what we are supposed to do!" She spit back at him slamming the door behind her as she entered the apartment behind him.

"I know that Maka but that's NOT why you are pushing it so hard so don't play stupid with me!" He turned to face her as they both stopped in the kitchen.

"Don't call me stupid, Soul! I just don't want you to get hurt again, what's so wrong with that?!"

"There nothing wrong with that Maka! You just have it all fucking backwards! **I** am the weapon and **YOU** are the meister. You need to remember your place!" He glared at her, seething. She opened her mouth wide and looked at him with angry betrayal.

"Remember my place?!" She said incredulously. "What is that supposed to mean? What are you a chauvinist now?!" She screamed. He tilted his head back and brought his hand up to his head to growl in exasperation, then pointed at her.

"You know that's not how I meant that! It's MY job to defend YOU! It's MY job to protect YOU! Get that through you're thick head!" He knew he was really losing his cool, but she had made him so unbelievably angry with how she's been after the incident in Rome.

"Well I don't want that to be your job! I don't want you to get hurt because of MY WEAKNESS! So from now on don't bother! It's not your 'job' anymore!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was blind in their fight and he had lost the ability to control his reactions, and her last statement just ground into him. He grabbed her by the arms a little more forcefully than he wanted to and spun her around to pin her against the counter so she was forced to look him in the eyes.

"It's not just my duty as a weapon to protect my meister with my life! It's my duty as a MAN to protect the woman I LOVE." He growled at her, his anger subsiding just enough to make him start shaking from the intensity of his words. He prepared for her to bite back with something else, but she just stared at him. They both just silently stared into each others eyes, breathing heavily from screaming. Then he saw it. Her eyes changed. What was once narrowed and hardened in anger became round and fearful and pained, full of tears that threatened to fall. When her voice cut through the thick air around them, it was quiet and broken.

"Why can't the woman protect the man _she_ loves?"

Her words hit him, erasing all the frustration from his chest. He realized she was just as afraid of losing him as he was of losing her. He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her tightly, resting his cheek against the top of her head. She stayed silent but leaned her weight against him in response. They both silently agreed that from that moment on, they'd protect each other equally.


End file.
